Aimer au passé, present et futur
by Open-to-Hope
Summary: one shoot. Le verbe aimer est le plus difficle de la langue mais edward semble se debrouiller en conjugaison... Edwin.


One shoot : Conjuguer le verbe aimé

One shoot : Aimer au passe, présent et futur

Me revoilà avec un one shoot EDWIN évidement XD

Bonne lecture et dite-moi ce que vous en pensé !

_-Extrait du journal intime d'Edward-_

Haa… C'est dur d'aimer ! J'essaye et j'y arrive ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est de te le dire !! Je me revois essayer de te faire comprendre mes sentiments…

C'était hier, a table. Mamie nous avait servi du ragout ! Ca sentait bon ! Tu étais assise a coté de moi. Tu me souriais. Du moins il me semble. Ma main avait dérivée vers toi alors que tu parlais, attirée comme un aimant. J'avais effleuré la tienne. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps car tout de suite tu m'avais regardé et inévitablement je m'étais renfermé comme une huitre sur sa coquille. Il m'avait paru te voir sourire pendant ces quelques secondes. Mais la grimace que tu m'offris après que je m'écarte me troubla quelque peu. Etait-ce du dégout ou de la tristesse ? J'aurais tant aimé que tu attrapes ma main par la suite… mais tu ne fis rien de tout cela. Alors, déçu j'avais continué a mangé.

Aujourd'hui fut une bonne journée. Encore un petit geste que tu m'as accordé… Hier déjà j'avais eu le plaisir de te touchée même si s'était un geste bref. Aujourd'hui s'est un long regard langoureux dont tu m'accorde. Nous sommes devant le feu de bois de la cheminée. Les flammes crépitent. Elles font des étincelles. Mais je préfère les regardées a travers tes yeux bleu… si bleu… Je pourrais me perdre dedans tellement ils sont profond. Mais me noyé dans ses yeux troubles ne me dérange pas. J'y serrai ravi même !

Je sens ton regard me brulé le nez. Nous sommes immobiles. Nous nous fixons intensément. J'aime ca. J'aime que tu me regarde. Je me sens vivant. Je me sens utile. Alors je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas ! Déshabille-moi du regard s'il le faut. Mais par pitié ne t'arrête pas ! Je me demande se que tu regarde précisément. Moi je ne peux m'empêché de détourné mon regard des tes yeux. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai plusieurs fois été tenté de regardé plus bas… D'ailleurs une fois tu l'as remarqué ! Je l'ai vivement regretté ! Fichue clée ! Enfin bref. Cette fois je ne regarderai pas plus bas. L'océan paisible que sont tes yeux suffise a animés les miens… Ha merde ! J'ai oublié Al ! Il doit m'attendre depuis 10 minutes pour notre entrainement C'est vrai il fait nuit mais j'avais prévu un entrainement spécial nocturne ! Bon je dois y aller et malheureusement m'arraché a toi. A bientôt.

Alala… Je suis de retour. Dans mon lit après 2 heures d'entrainements acharnés. Je suis fatigué. Je m'endors donc en quelques minutes. Et la je rêverai. JE REVERAI DE TOI. Il Fera jour. Il fera beau. Nous serons dehors sous un arbre. A l'ombre et adossés sur son tronc, le vent nous fouettera le visage doucement. Un pic nique sera dressé sur une nappe a carreau rouge et blanc sera étendu a cotes. Tu me tendras un morceau de pain en souriant. Un magnifique sourire comme d'habitude qui me fera rougir. Je commencerai à manger regardant le paysage de peur de rougir si je devais te fixé. Tu t'approcheras de moi et tu prendras ma main dans la tienne… Et doucement tu avanceras ta tête vers moi. Et alors j'avancerai aussi la mienne pour t'embrassé. Nos lèvres s'enlaceront. Ce contacte sera chaud… Il sera doux… Puis à bout de souffle tu t'éloigneras pour reprendre ta respiration. Et alors je te demanderai timidement pourquoi. Et avec un sourire coquin tu me répondras : « Tu avais une miette sur la bouche, je me suis sentie obligée de l'enlever :p » Et je répondrai que pour ca tu n'avais pas besoin de fourré ta langue dans ma bouche ! Et la tu rougiras, gênée en tortillant les doigts ! Mais tu me répondras quand même : « Tu as ouvert ta bouche pour me laisser passé mais c'est la miette qui ma précédée ! Alors je l'ai simplement suivie ;p » je rirai de bon cœur. Toi aussi. Et la… Alors qu'un coup de vent passera pour jouer avec nos cheveux je te l'avouerai. Avec ces simples mots pourtant si lourd à garder pour moi…

_Winry je t'aime_


End file.
